Virtal Reality
by clouds are yummy
Summary: What if a 'friend' of Nabiki's comes to Japan to mass-produce a video game, When a freak-accident occurs during a storm what if the game becomes more than a game? Kingom Hearts X Ranma
1. The Game

Hey everyone!!!!~_~ hello flamers..... THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!!! * crickets chirp *

i'll be reffered as CRY short for clouds are yummy!!!! okie dokie!!!!! my dear cuzin Shadowcat241 is gonna help me write this fic!!!!

  


S.cat: * grumbles * why am i doing this again?

Cry: because...... i have this!!!! *holds picture up *

S.cat: O.o you wouldn't DARE!!!!!

Cry: heehee i would!!!!! now be a good girl and say the disclaimer for me!!!

S.cat: ............. She doesn't own Ranma1/2... why am I saying this? I do not know... so please don't ask me...... all i know is that Cry is a coward and is afraid of the lawyers...

Cry: what was that? * twitch*

S.cat: O.O ummm........

Cry: * battle Aura grows*

S.cat:oh boy..... * runs *

Cry: * chases * GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!

S.cat: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!!?

Random Bishie: this might take a while... so go ahead and read the fic!!!!n_n

Cry: * stops * oh yea!!! this is a cross-over with Kingdom Hearts!!! I don't own that either!!! T_T buuuuuuut..... in my fic the new Character has created it!!! so... i guess that's kinda ok......

Bishie: what happened to S.cat?

Cry: SO!!! YOU LIKE HER BETTER?!!?!?!

  


  


*~*~* 

  


** The virtual reality**

  


Our story starts off at the Tendo Dojo.........this is a mistake.......

"RANMA YOU BAKA!!!!!!" If you listen closely you can hear a body hitting wood, wood, cement, then finally shingles...... Ranma Saotome retied his belt as he flew into Stratosphere......

"* sigh * Same thing everyday..... i'm not even sure what I did this time...." he sighed putting his hands behind his head while he fell back down to earth at an alarming speed "Maybe Akane just felt like beating the crap outta me before school....Oh well * thunk * "

  


Ranma pulled his head out of the ground and inside to take a shower. He was greeted by Nabiki... the Con-Artist Queen..... her name says it all

" Oh Ranma I need to talk to you!," She called dragging him into a private room " You see my Pen-Pal from America is coming to Nermia to study Martial arts and video game designing...."

"sooooooo..."

" I want you to be normal for as long as she stays here! Oh and teach her the any-thing goes martial arts..."

" And you're normal?" he smirked," and why do I have to listen to you?"

"well.." Nabiki sighed tucking a piece of her hair beneath her ear, " I'll just have to show Akane this!" She said holding up a tape recorder 

"what's that?" Ranma asked pressing the 'play' button

"I kissed Shampoo" the recorder said (a.n yea yea i know that they really don't talk but HEY! This is MY fic!!! * hugs *)

" I DIDN'T KISS SHAMPOO!!!!!!" Ranma yelled getting a little red in the face

" well.... this sure _sounds_ like you said it!"

"..."

"welllllll unless you decide to fly into Orbit in 30,9 seconds i suggest you agree to my terms..." 

" Nabiki Tendo...... fine! I agree" Ranma sighed in defeat

" ok so sign here... intail there.... no not there...."

"o.O"

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


At the Airport

  


" Remember Ranma no more weirdness...."Nabiki whispered," I don't want her thinking we're some kinds of freaks!"

"..... then i think you should look closer at yourself" He answered clamly

"!!!" 

" Hey look, There she is!!!!" Akane shouted pointing toward a girl who looked ready to kill

" stupid, gay, pieces of shi..."

"HELLO!!!" Akane said loudly jerking the girl from her thoughts and preventing her from finishing her sentence

"oh! Hello! um... are you the Tendos?" the girl stammered 

" Yes, we are very happy to finally meet you..." Kasumi said bowing to her," Nabiki has told us so much about you!"

" Really? My name is Kite... " The Girl said shaking hands with everyone including Happosi," I need to go to the baggage claim and get my things!"

" Ranma Akane... why don't you two go with Kite?" Nabiki stated pushing both of them forward

" But...." Akane started

" I don't want to go with that Macho chick!" Ranma finished

"RAN-MA!!!!!!!!!!" Akane yelled taking out her mallet

" Ranma.... remember our deal?" Nabiki interrupted 

"uhhhh yea..... Akane.. i'm sorry!!!!!!" Ranma said bowing and groveling

"-_-* " was all that Kite could say," umm.... lets go get my stuff!"

  


*~*~*~*~*

(A.n I'm too lazy to type the baggage claim part so bare with me ppl)  
  


Tendo house / Nabiki's room

" uh-huh.... I see.... ok......" Kite hung up the phone

"How'd it go?" Nabiki asked entering her room

"bad...the secretary said she wouldn't even she the game...." Kite sighed fingering a necklace around her neck

" So did you know that Ranma and Akane are engaged?" Nabiki smiled closing her eyes and re-opening them," A snake and a mongoose get along better than they do..."

"what's your point?" Kite answered not looking up

"I say we play match maker..." Nabiki finished with a smirk

" I agree" Kite looked up with a look of pure evil

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


At Training hall

  


"ok I heard that you took Kick-boxing " Ranma started, looking at Kite he smiled " Akane will see where you stand and then we can start learning techiqnies."

  


" Hey Kite! I'll go easy on you!" Akane smirked throwing the first punch, which Kite promptly dodged

" No need for that!" She laughed "I'm gonna beat you anyway!"

"I'll like to see you try!" Akane answered

There they were the two girl sparred trying to get a hit in, of course Akane had the Advantage but Kite was a fast learner. Soon Akane got a hit in and the all sat down to rest.

" Hey Kite! Your not that bad!" Akane said sitting next to Kite 

" Yea but you went easy on me.... you haven't even broken a sweat!" Kite answered spilling water on Akane and her blouse, "OMG i'm so sorry!!!!! I'm so sorry Akane i'm a total Klutz!!!"

"....... It's ok Kite! I'm clumsy too!" Akane smiled throwing her hands up and accidentally spilling water on Ranma, who happened to be behind her.

"AKANE!!!!" Ranma yelled or..... should I say Ranko yelled

"oh... oops sorry Ranma!" Akane apologized

" I-is th-that Ranma?" Kite asked going through what seemed like trama

"Yeah....... I turned into a girl when I'm splashed by cold water"Ranko answered

( A.n I'm not gonna go into detail about Ranma's Curse.... if you really want to know buy the DvD or the Manga like the rest of us free-loaders!!!n_n)

  


"ooohhh that's horrible Ranma!!!!! " Kite yelled bringing her fist to the ground ," HOW COULD YOUR OWN FATHER DO THAT TO YOU!!!!!!?!?!??? AND THROWING YOU INTO A PIT OF CATS 3 TIMES!?!?!?!! WHAT THE HECK WAS HE THINKING?!?!!?!"

"My thoughts exactly....." The now male-Ranma mused

"*yawn* I think i'm gonna go to bed you too." Akane sighed standing up and walking out

" me too... awww man... I forgot... I have to work on my video game...." Kite also yawned

" Video game?" Akane and Ranma both asked

"um.... yea...."

" Is it done?" Ranma asked

"Yeah,but... the people in Orchilo don't think it's good enough, so i have to revise it and make it better...." Kite replied sighing heavily

" ohhh... before you do.... can we play it?" Akane asked

"Why?" 

" Because if you let us play it we can help you revise it!!!!" Akane replied simply

" Cool!! lets go!!!"

  


Ok people i'm want to say that's the end of chapter one.... buttttttttttt heck a couple of more pages can't hurt right?

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


Outside

  


In a storm a boy with an umbrella and a lost expression on his face could be seen wandering outside the Tendo residence

  


"Ranma Saotome!!! NOW you shall pay!!!"The lost boy shouted jumping into Ranma's room

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


Inside----- Ryoga's POV

"hmmm..... I wonder where Ranma is?" Ryoga Hibiki pondered as he exited out of Ranma's room

  


"HEY!!! GET BACK HERE RANMA!!! I WANNA PLAY NOW!!!" Akane's voice could be heard from a room

"Not a chance!! this is way too cool!!!!" Ranma's voice wandered through

"OH! I'm So glad you like it!!!" a voice he didn't recognize drifted next

  


Ryoga had had enough 

  


"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" He yelled throwing open the door and charging at Ranma

"Excuse me?" A voice behind him made him stop and turn around; his look was followed by a frying pan knocking him unconsciouse

  


"Ranma's playing a video game..... I suggest you don't disturb him" Kite scolded putting away the Frying pan

  


*~*~*~*~*

Ranma's POV

  


I couldn't get how the people in the gaming corporation wouldn't get this game on the market! IT ROCKS!!!!! No matter how many times Akane begged me I couldn't put the game down.... only when Akane knocked me into a coma I let go of the controller. Geez that Macho Dweeb hits HARD.

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


Cat Cafe

  


" Good-bye Great Grandmother! Shampoo go see Airen now!" Shampoo called to her mother as she ran out into a storm with Moose chasing out after her calling " SHAMPOO PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!!"

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


Ucchans

  


"Hmm.... time to go see Ran-Chan!!!"Ukyo hummed walking out of her shop after locking it," I wonder what he's doing?"

  


Tendo Dojo

"ZzzZZZzzZZZ" 

"kite... can you find a way to SHUT HIM UP!?!?!?!?!" Akane yelled. Right now all of her attention was focused on the game and she really didn't want any distractions...

  


"AIREN!!!! DATE WITH SHAMPOO!?!?!?!" 

The purple-haired girl rode in knocking down a wall in the process

  


"RAN-CHAN!!!!!" Ukyo called jumping through a close window

"Who are they?" Kite asked pointing at them

"Those are Rama's other Fiancées.." Akane murmured not really caring at all.

"AIEEE!!!!" Shampoo screamed staring at Ranma on the floor ," WHAT YOU DO TO AIREN, KITCHEN DESTROYER!?!?!?"

" That's not very nice to call someone that.... " Kite yelled bringing herself level to Shampoos face

"Who are you?" Ukyo asked bringing herself into the picture while stepping on Ryoga's face causing him to wake up

  


"RANMA!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!? IT IS TIME FOR MY REVENGE!!!!" Ryoga yelled

"hey hey people please, calm down....Ranma is knocked-out... so why don't we play video games while we wait for him to come around?" Kite asked

Soon everyone was staring transfixed at the game allowing themselves to be pulled into it's magnetic force...... 

  


Well they didn't know that you should never play video games during a storm..... you never know what might happen....... 

"AHHHHH" Everyone screamed as lightning struck the house

  


SOOOO how'd you like it??? that's chapter 1!!!! Don't forget to review!!!! it'll REALLY make me feel very Happy if you do!!! Flamers can come to!!! I'll even give you a plushie if you review!!! cookies anyone?

  



	2. Tranverse town

Cry: HIYA EVERYONE!

S.cat: *knocks cry out * Now that we've gotten THAT annoyance out of the way we can write chapter 2!

Cry:ZzZZZZzzzzZz......

S.cat: uh oh.... i guess i'll hafta write THIS chapter by myself.... hope she likes it.... * edges away *

  


** Virtual Reality **

We left off.....

  


As you know... you should never play a video games during a storm... as lightning struck the out the menu of Kingdom Hearts flickered off and everyone fell unconscious....

  


*~*~*~*~*~* 

**NEXT DAY**

  


"uhhhhhh what happened?" Ukyo said rubbing her head with one of her mini spatulas.

"ummm..... I think we should get a power surge next time we play during a storm.... " Akane said pointing out that the game and the playstation were both fried 

" AHHHH!!!!!" Kite screamed running toward the remains of all her hard work," NO!!!, I WORKED SO HARD ON THAT!!!!" she screamed in frustration...

"We are terribly sorry Kite... but Shampoo and I must go back to the Cat cafe." Moose said straightening up," And besides... the game wasn't that great anyway..."He said walking out.

"Bye-bye!" Shampoo waved following Moose

" *sigh * well... I guess they were right... it's not that great _after_ all..." Kite sighed picking up her equipment and setting to work on her video game once again.

"It's all right Kite!" Ranma said FINNALY getting up," We didn't even get off that island! I'm sure the rest of the game was even better!"

" Thanks Ranma... thanks Akane...." Kite said standing up and following them outside.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

**CAT CAFE**

  


"Shampoo....." Cologne stated standing up in front of the purple-haired amazon,"Did anything happen last night in you groom-to-be's house last night?"

"No great grandmother!" Shampoo replied washing a large dish," We play video game! It very fun!"

"hmmm..... I saw lightning strike near there..."

"Oh yes! Lightning did Strike house! None of us hurt though!" Shampoo giggled," Great-Grandmother you think such thoughts?!"

"hm? Oh no... just something else..." Cologne said absently," It's as though a new darkness has been born..."

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

**TENDO HOUSE**

  


"So Kite.... I heard your into video games!" Soun said curtly," May we see your prototype?"

"erm... um.... I got burnt...." Kite answered glumly," But i'm making another one!"

"It's alright... What is your game called?" Kasumi asked bringing up another subject

"Kingdom Hearts... " Kite answered looking out the window

"Kingdom Hearts?" Genma asked looking upset at such a girly sounding name," That isn't manly enough!Why did you name it such a ludicrous name?!?!?"

"wellllll....." Kite said closing her eyes as she remembered something," Ever since I was a little girl i've always had a dream about stars going out.... darkness swallowing everything... People losing their hearts to it.... when I told my parents about the dreams I had... they just laughed at me... but every night the dream became clearer, the more stars I saw go out... I decided that I had to somehow make these dreams go away... so I came up with the game....I name it Kingdom Hearts because there was always a voice whispering it in my ear.... it was a place for those who lost their hearts and become Heartless reside... it's always haunted me... I still even have nightmares about it..." She finished, re-opening her eyes and walking outside.

Looking at each other Akane and Ranma both nodded and walked outside to Kite.

  


"Kite... is there something wrong?" Akane asked putting her hand on her shoulder gently

"It's just that....." But Kite was interrupted by a little girl who ran over to them and tripped... soon something that was clear floated out of her chest and into a pool of darkness, where a THING formed itself and disappeared.

"....."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!" Ranma screamed rushing over to where the girl once layed

"T-T-THE HEARTLESS!!!!" Kite screamed dragging Akane and Ranma away from the dark place the were just standing in

"The Heartless?" Akane asked breathing heavily," What are those?"

"The Heartless.... * pant *... those * cough * without hearts...." Kite finished," They're from my video game!"

"But how can that be?!" Ranma asked saying exactly what was on both of the girls minds," They can't be real!!! It's j-just a g-game right?"

"Y-Yea but but but.... OH HECK I DON'T KNOW! " Kite screamed shaking her head in frustration,"Nothing could make them come out of the game... it would take an incredible amount of energy to even make a hologram of it!"

"I know someone who can help!" Ranma suddenly shouted running toward the Cat Cafe," OLD GHOUL!!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!" He shouted charging in it

"Have you finally come to propose to shampoo?" She asked walking (or hobbling) over toward him

"Get real!" He shouted," There are these Heartless things from her video game (points briefly at kite)running around all over Nermia!!!"

"AIREN!!!!" (Three guess who... and the first 2 don't count) Shampoo yelled squeezing the life literally out of him

"S-shampoo... c-can't breath!" He gasped trying to pry off the hyper Amazon,"Anyway! I bet you already now that the Tendo Dojo was hit by lightning... does that have anything to do with it?"

"Yes... that thunder bolt was full of magic..." Cologne said nodding," But... Kite didn't create the game Kingdom Hearts... you see.... the real story behind this all, is the secret of Ansem"

"Go on...." Kite urged

"Very well..... A long time ago, before mankind used technology to solve his every question there lived the Heartless." Cologne began," Ansem, the ruler of this country, was very interested in these creatures took them into his study.... unfortunately he became obsessed and believed all hearts were born of darkness and that all hearts should go back to darkness.... but before Ansem could lead the Heartless into battle against the unsuspecting humans a stranger sealed him and the Heartless away in the place called Kingdom Hearts... Before the stranger died he left a prophecy that one day the Heartless will return and only the Keybearer will be able to vanquish the Heartless and open the door to the light... sealing the Heartless forever in the door of darkness...."

You can imagine the silence between everyone. It was kinda hard to believe that these bug-like monsters were evil beings from another dimension.

" That isn't true!" Kite said suddenly breaking the hard silence," I created the video game!_ How _can it be real?"

"Out of all the houses in Nermia.... Why do you think that on that night the _same_ day the Heartless were sealed, Lightning would strike the Tendo dojo?" Cologne asked," A coincidence?... I doubt that....The lightning bolt was full of magical energy enough to unseal the Heartless from there domain and be freed."

"...... So... what do we do?" Akane asked looking at all of us solemnly

"We need to find the Keybearer!" Ranma said standing in front of the unsettled group

"I shall go and prepare a locating spell" Cologne finished hobbling off to gather the ingredients," You stay here where there is light... do don't go near any dark places."

"Don't worry" Kite said brightly," I may not have put it in the video game in the island part but the Keybearer is...." But Kite _again_ couldn't finnish because the ceiling of the Cat cafe was being ripped off at the moment

"AHHHH!!!!!!! " They all screamed floating up toward a great mass of dark energy

" NO!" Kite Screamed grabbing Ranma and Akane's hands, Shampoo wasn't so lucky, she reached but couldn't make it.

"AIREN! KITCHEN DESTROYER!!!! KITE!!!!!! She yelled as she drifted away from them, _ they_ on the other hand were flying up into that big black GLOB thingy.... (A.n you know what i'm talking about right?) 

"SHAMPOO!!!!" They all yelled hugging each other tighter (poor kite Ranma was squeezing the life outta her)

"DON'T LET GO!!!!!!" They all yelled as they were sucked into the hole.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

**UNKNOWN **

  


  


"uhh...Where ARE we?" Akane asked holding her head. They appeared to be in a dark ally 

"Um.. uh...it looks like we're in Tranverse town..." Kite answered her Grey eyes wide

" Then the old ghoul was right.... We are in a video game...." Ranma spat bitterly

" Ranma please pay attention.... THEY CAME OUT OF THE VIDEO GAME!" Akane yelled

"GEEZ YOU UN-CUTE TOMBOY!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!" He screamed back

" AND THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOU TO PICK A FIGHT WITH AKANE EITHER!" Kite roared furiously,"..Damn.."

"What?!" Akane and Ranma both asked

"..... *sigh * ...i'll tell you later....right now we need to see how long we have to wait." She answered studying the stars carefully

"WAIT!?!!?" Ranma shouted taking Kite aback," WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO US!?!?!?!?!!" 

Kite simply glared and shouted" IT'S a lot BETTER THAN RISKING OUR LIVES!!!! DO YOU REALIZE THAT WITHOUT THE KEYBEARER WE CAN'T DO JACK!?!!!?!?!?! YOU OUGHT TO PAY ATTENTION RANMA!!!! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THE HEARTLESS WILL COME AFTER YOU!!!!!" 

".......finnnnne" Ranma pouted and looked away," how long do we have to wait?"

".....not long..... the Heartless are here"Kite whispered walking away from the dark ally and into a accessory shop nearby,"Come on follow me...."

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

**ACCESSORY SHOP**

  


"Hey! How can I help you... oh it's just some kids...." A burly salesman said grimly

"We're not kids! Our names our Akane, Ranma, and Kite!" Akane growled

"ok ok take it easy" The salesman said holding his hands above his face," The name's Cid"

"Right Cid, dd you see a kid come in earlier?" Kite asked bringing up a new subject

"Yea.... poor kid lost his world to the Heartless..." Cid answered glumly,"Foul creatures they are. Pure Evil.... One day i'm gonna kill all of them..."

"I Doubt that..." Kite replied beckoning Ranma and Akane to follow her outside," I know where the KeyBearer is"

  


They walked in the shadows of street lights getting passed the Heartless that would pop up every now and then

"Just over here" Kite said pointing toward a Hotel, but when they reached the hotel one of the gargoyle heartless grabbed Kite by her shoulders and dragged her off into the sky 

"FIND SORA!!!!" She yelled biting one of the gargoyle's claws," HE'S IN THE GREEN ROOM!!!!! GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  


Ok that's chapter two!!! I know it's not that great but HEY! I tried didn't I? Chapter three coming up soon! 

  


Cry: *wakes up * hmm.... what? Chapter 2 is over already?awwww *hits S.cat with mallet *

S.cat: @_@

Cry: Review responses!!!!

  


Hiro-Katsu: THANKS!!!!!! heehee glad you think that!!! n_n

Kiros Skye:Thank you for reviewing!!! makes me feel special!!!!awwww.... do you really want me to update? Well OK!

Kawaii-lil_inu-girl: Did I do your name right? Heehee sorry!n_n S.cat told you? .... maybe I shouldn't have knocked her unconscious.... O_O

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. okay i'm lost

Ok people!!!!! I know you hate these Author notes right? Well I wanna tell you that my computer is screwed so please don't be mad at me if there are a lot of mistakes and crap... 

to tell you the truth I haven't even beaten the game.... so if there are some things that don't happen in the game... well.... that's supposed to happen anyway but I haven't beaten the game and i'm clueless on what's going on.... so that's why I have S.cat!!!! * S.cat *

S.cat: Get offa me!!!!!!!

Cry: heehee well anyway... S.cat has beaten the game.... T-T unusually fast... so if you have trouble call her!

S.cat: Oh yes!!!I'm stopping my Fic.... ' The Oracle' i'm gonna rewrite it -___- I stink at writing.....

Cry: SoooOOoOOoOooOOo anyway..... if anyone of you people were wondering I got 'Kite' from .hack//sign ( I really thought he was a girl!!!)

  


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters if I did... welllllll I wouldn't write fanfics!!!

  


**Kite's POV**

  


Ok so one minute i'm walking with my friends to a hotel to find Sora, the keybearer....

so we could find Kairi, Riku, and King Mickey. Yeah.... I'm the one who created this video game right? HOW COME I DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING?!?!!? I get kidnapped by a freaky Gargoyle who isn't even _supposed _to be in the game yet!!!!! Something weird is going on.... besides the whole fact that my video game wasn't really a video game....

" So dude.... you planning on letting me go?" I whispered to the gargoyle who brought me there

He grunted

" I didn't think so..."

  


"So my dear.... are you making yourself comfortable?"A voice asked sending chills down my spine 

"Yeah.... _real_ comfortable Malifacient...."

"hmm.... you know me..... that means you _are_ the foolish mortal who unlocked the Heartless....." that foul woman sneered

" Yeah Yeah I know..... and you know what? I don't _care _because Ranma, Akane, and Sora will stop you!!! I know that will happen!!!" I snapped at her not really caring what she would do to me," So do your torture crap and get it over with!!! i'm on a tight schedule!!!"

" Patience my dear... the end will come soon..." And with that, the creepy woman left me with chills.

" So!" I exclaimed turning my attention back to the now sulking gargoyle," I'll pay you if you let me out....."

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  


**Ranma's POV**

  


" KITE!!!!!!"I yelled jumping on one of the roofs trying to grab one of her feet

"GO FIND SORA!!!! HE'S IN THE GREEN ROOM!!!! GO!!! NOW!!! she yelled

"Kite...." I whispered dropping to the ground... she was gone...and the Heartless had won. Akane and I were clueless in this game, we had now choice but to find the keybearer... before it was too late

" Ranma....?" Akane asked trying to see past my bangs that were covering my eyes.," Are you ok?"

" We need to find 'Sora'" I replied ignoring her previous question," In the green room...."

"No need to look anymore... i'm right behind you..."

**Sora's POV**

uh huh..... ok so I started off at my island trying to find a way to get off it along with my friends; Riku and Kairi..... so i succeed on getting off it.... but where were my friends? I woke up in this creepy ally with a feeling I was being watched.....creepy huh? Do you know what happens next? This freaky dude who insults me knocks me unconscious and expects me to help him..... riiiiiiiiight....... apparently i'm in a place called Tranverse Town and i'm some great hero who is supposed to stop these bug-like creatures called the Heartless from taking over the world. These creatures are after me and only me.... well for the moment at least.... gee I feel so loved!!!! The guy who knocked me out's name is Leon....or Squall..... whatever....... anyway the other one who told me about the Heartless name is Yuffie....'The great ninja!' (someone loves herself) we were about to go in another room when we heard a scream outside and we decided to check it out instead.

  


"GO FIND SORA!!!! HE'S IN THE GREEN ROOM!!!! GO!!! NOW!!!" A girl yelled getting kidnapped by what looked like a Heartless.... but what really made me uneasy was that this girl knew me..... i've never seen her in my life!

"kite...." a boy whispered falling to his knees. I kinda felt bad for him when I heard my name mentioned in their conversation.

" We need to find 'Sora'" the strange boy whispered," In the green room...."

"No need to look anymore," I said calmly, WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING TALKING TO THESE STRANGERS!?!?!?," I'm right behind you...."

  


**Kite's POV**

Geez.... I should have programed the Heartless just a little smarter I thought as I ran down halls or the dungeon all I had to do was brib that Heartless with something shiny for it to open the cage door. "No wonder the company didn't accept my game," I sighed making a sharp turn,"The evil beings are too stupid..."

" Now now now...... you won't get away that easily." Malifecent taunted Rising a maze out of NO WHERE in front of me.

"Greatttttt....." I muttered jumping on top of one of the walls. Hey i never said I was great at Karate..... but I sure can fence walk!!!!

"No fair," That evil witch grumbled having a sudden _evil_ idea." I told you, you won't get away that easily!!!!!" She then raised the walls to the ceiling causing me to jump down.

"This could take a while...."

  


**Sora's POV**

"so you were looking for me?" I asked sitting down on a random bed.

"yup" The one named Akane replied 

" We need your help to stop the Heartless!!!" Ranma said enthusiastically he apparently had gotten his second wind.

" How come that isn't a surprise?" I wondered outloud.... lately it seems as though everyone has been counting on me to bring along happiness and defeat the Heartless..... to tell you the truth I was afraid..... plain and simple... those things steal hearts and devour worlds. I could nearly faint thinking about that, but no matter what; I will never abandon my friends. So that's why i'm risking my life.

"So..... do you have any idea how to get off this world?" I asked picking at the sole of my shoe.

"um.... errrr not really!!!" Akane stuttered blushing at her stupidity 

"A gummi ship...."

We turned to the new voice to see who had spoken... it was none other than..... THAT GIRL WHO HAD GOTTEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!!!!!!! 

"Kite?" Ranma asked standing up and walking over to her.

" The one and only!!!!" Kite replied cheerfully 

" B-but how?"Akane stuttered _again_

"I created the game!!! I know my way around it better than the characters!!!!" She exclaimed striking a pose," That idiot witch tried to trap me in her maze...."

  


*~*~*( FLASHBACK)*~*~* (C/n this will be in Kite's Pov)

  


"wait..... Left? Oh no! Right!!! uhhh straight?" I muttered shaking my head in frustration,"Wait! This looks like the maze I programmed in Hercules' level!But I thought I deleted that..... Oh Well!!!!"

I began to feel the walls for a button when i tripped and fell face-first into a wall, luckily the button was right in front of me. "ouch.... thank god for clumsiness" After I got through the gates of the Castle I grabbed a big gummi ship to meet you guys in Tranverse town!!!!!!!

  


(end of flashback)~~~ (S/n this is back to Sora's POV)

  


"oh..." I stated... this girl had outsmarted the Heartless... (might I add that that's not that hard to do)

" Amazing!" Ranma exclaimed literally jumping up and down for joy

" Right......" I still didn't trust Kite, hey can you blame me? I just met her!!!!," So can we get to other worlds now?"I asked impatiently

"Sure!" She said rummaging around in her pockets," Don't worry, i'll find it!!!"

"What's she looking for?" Akane whispered to both of us, but before we could even shrug

a GIANT Heartless appeared in front of us. Walls began to surround us and Knight Heartless materialized in front of us, but the thing that really caught my attention was the mutated Duck and Dog (or so i think) ran for their lives only to run into the wall the Heartless created.

"ummm....." 

"It looks like we have a fight on our hands...." Ranma chuckled cracking his knuckles in the process 

" oh fun....."

  


Ok!!! that's all for chapter three!!!! Now if I can get this thing saved on a disk i'll be REALLY happy!!!! 

Thank you all for reviewing!!!! I don't have time to respond to your reviews but thank you anyway!!!!!n_n Right sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the other ones but I try don't I? * sniff * Nobody luvs me!!!

S.cat: Too right!!!

Cry: WAUUUGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


  


  


  



End file.
